The Places They'll Go
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Rhonda are looking towards the globe to see where their parents would want to go on vacation, with the two kids sharing a few ideas. Arnold x Rhonda; Arnda


Hey, everyone! So, here's the deal with what's going on, judging by everything going on, there seems to be some problems with the main fanfiction site when it comes to the reviews. And it's another glitch which I'm sure will be fixed soon. As for other news, I'm still preparing a new Oh Rhonda chapter... BUT until then, I think a one-shot will do, focusing on my main pair, who else but Arnold x Rhonda, or Arnda. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

Their eyes had met each other several times over the past couple of years, but whenever they did, it would either be as friends or otherwise depicted as serious as possible. But the next thing they knew, the football headed kid and the rich girl's eyes kept connecting towards theirs most of the time, so much that Arnold could even describe the beautiful color of her eyes, a luscious deep forest brown. And when exactly they fell for each other, they had no clue. Maybe it was during the spring time, when her family had went poor, or maybe it was even earlier than that, when she had invited him to her 'cool' party. They had no idea, but all they knew was that Arnold Shortman and Rhonda Lloyd had a crush on each other, and these feelings kept bothering them, so when they met up alone, they had both decided to experiment by going on a few dates.

They were just normal innocent dates at first, going to the arcade, the movies, and even a nice restaurant. But eventually, the two had become so used to each other's presence that one could not be seen without the other. And sometimes when they surprise each other, they really surprise each other.

In fact, Arnold and Rhonda both got surprised themselves by their parents when they had discussed the possibilities of taking their love interest on trips with them, which had been quite tempting. In fact, Rhonda wouldn't have minded another trip around the world. She still remembers getting into a few Europe trips that her parents took her to. And of course, there was the school trip to San Lorenzo, which Rhonda never really accounted for. Aside from the hot weather conditions down there, and the fact that she and the rest of her class were captured by a pirate and his crew, the trip turned out all right... for the most part.

But it was all in the past. All she knew was what she was comfortable with, and Rhonda could easily say that she was fine with what she had, and maybe so much more. She wouldn't mind taking another trip, though. Arnold thought the same way as well, as ever since he went to San Lorenzo, his mind had peaked about other places he wanted to go to. He didn't exactly know where to go, but he felt that he could take a trip around the world if he had to. And with Rhonda with him, he felt more comfortable with the idea. In fact, both Arnold and Rhonda were sitting together in his room as they looked at a globe of the world, pointing to places that had peaked their interests.

* * *

Rhonda smiled as she was writing down another place that Arnold mentioned on her notepad as she looked it over. "We sure have a lot of places that we could travel."

"I'm sure you have it easy, Rhonda. I bet you your parents already took you to some of these places." Arnold laughed as he pointed to some places on the globe, most specifically Europe.

"Oh, buddy, you would be surprised to hear that I haven't explored ALL of Europe." Rhonda said.

"Yeah..." Arnold paused as he looked at his girlfriend. "Say, Rhonda?"

"Yeah?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"Out of all the places we listed and want to visit, which would you visit?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda smiled as she looked at the globe. "For me, I'd have to say Germany. It's the only place my parents haven't taken me to yet. I'm hoping to put slight hints towards the idea."

"Germany, huh? Well, that is an interesting place to go to." Arnold said as he used his fingers to crawl around the globe. "But what I'd like to visit is Japan."

"Why Japan, per se?" Rhonda asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know." Arnold shrugged. "I guess I want to experience the culture that they have. Try out the many foods that they serve, maybe explore how the ancient samurais of old did battle, maybe even go in spring to see the Cherry Blossoms bloom."

"Cherry blossoms?" Rhonda asked.

"They're these little flowers that bloom in Japan. They're regarded as symbols of beauty." Arnold explained as he looked towards Rhonda. "Like you are."

Rhonda giggled. "You know, going to Japan to see cherry blossoms... that sounds like a fun and romantic idea. Why don't we both go there, the two of us?"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what our parents have to say, but... you know, if we did go there, I think I want to put a cherry blossom on your hair." Arnold smiled towards his girlfriend.

"Oh, because I have a beautiful personality?" Rhonda smirked.

"Partly that, but also because I think you would look fashionable wearing it on your hair." Arnold smiled.

Rhonda giggled as she leaned over and kissed Arnold on the cheek. "You spoil me, charming."

Arnold smiled as he petted her hair, causing Rhonda to smile as she leaned her head on her shoulders, smiling happily. Arnold smiled as he said, "What about Germany inspires you?"

"Hm? Oh? Well, I guess the culture of it all, I suppose. Daddy and Mommy never took me there and it's one of the first I want to explore, so I may be going in blind." Rhonda sighed.

Arnold smiled, "How about we both do some research on Germany and see what places we'd like to go to? That way, you'll have a general idea on what we can do if we ever go there."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Rhonda smiled. "Just so long as you stick by me the whole way."

"Of course, Rhonda. You're my sweetheart." Arnold laughed. "And who knows? If we ever get married, maybe we can visit one of these places someday?"

"Married? To each other?" Rhonda smirked.

"Who knows?" Arnold smiled as the two got up and started to leave the room, hand in hand, intending to go to the library.

As they were doing so, Rhonda smiled as she leaned towards Arnold's shoulder happily. She didn't care where their parents would take her and Arnold, just so long as they were together, it would not matter what place they would end up.

* * *

And I'll be ending this one-shot right here! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I know it's not much, but I thought the two of them talking about places they think would be good to go to might be a good idea. Not much, but as an Arnda fan, I would totally imagine Arnold and Rhonda picking Japan in the spring for their honeymoon! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
